


Life Givers

by Tdelicot



Category: X Files
Genre: Gen, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: This is the sequel to Back Home. Mulder, Doggett and his wife Monica Reyes are asked by the new director to work on a Internal case involving someone stealing secrets from the State Department. While Scully is home working at the hospital involving her Stem Cell research.





	1. Chapter 1

Dana Scully felt alone after Susan had left for the children's shelter. She was four months pregnant herself for which she wasn't asked to work on the Internal case at the State Department. Someone named James Murphy working in the weapons department was suspected of stealing state secrets.

Fox Mulder and John Doggett after talking with Director Wilson, while Assistant Director Walter Skinner was recovering at a rehab center just outside of Washington, D.C.. He's been feeling much better ever since the accident with Spender with being run down.

John Doggett and Fox Mulder were sitting inside his apartment talking over the options on how to go about the under cover operation inside the State department.

"I just don't know Mulder. Unless we change our appearance and go from there. Just about everyone knows about the X Files department at the J. Edgar Hoover building." Doggett gave the suggestion about the change.

"A change in hair color and adding a bread and glasses would do wonders for the both of us, John." Mulder said with standing up from the grey long couch. 

"I agree with you, Mulder. Bye the way would you like a drink before we start this under cover operation?" John asked walking over to bar in the corner over by the tv and other entertainment items.

"Sure why not John. I need to call Scully to find out how she is doing at the hospital. Ever since Susan came to see her, she's been down in the dumps. She wants to see her more often just like the way William stays in touch ever since he started his full time job at the trucking outfit in Maine."

"It's too bad she is feeling like this. It would of been a good idea to have her come with us. Even though it would be hard to try and explain the pregnancy to the employees." Doggett said with taking a sip of his drink while asking Mulder on whether he wants another.

"No thanks! If I keep on going with the drinks. I wouldn't be able to think straight later on." He replied with finishing the last drop of his drink. "Come on lets go get supplies to make the changes to our appearances." Mulder responded with a wink back at Doggett.

*****************************************************************************************************

State Department

Time 3.30 p.m.

James Murphy was having a bad day today with being over whelmed with files for the weapons division. He's been working for this particular section for the past year. After transferring out of the files department down inside the basement.

Currently he had to file the information into his computer systems. There was a certain time frame for which he needed to finish before going on home. He had at least another hour when all of a sudden his boss Colonel Rollins Elway formerly of the Green Berets decided to leave the group to work for the State department.

"How much longer James do you have before going home?" He asked with moving over to the terminal for which he was working on.

"An hour at best sir. And no I haven't been able to send out the dispatches overseas. I haven't gotten any e-mails asking for them since the last document I had taken from the vault." Murphy say to his associate involved in there private operation. It's been getting a little bit harder with trying to get to certain documents without having to get caught.

"Do your best Murphy. I will be going home. Send me a text message when your able to get inside the vault for the document. Understand?" He ordered strongly in his demeanor.

"I understand very well." Murphy replied with trying to finish up his work. As Colonel Elway disappears into the hallway of his office.

*****************************************************************************************************

Fox Mulder walked into the house with his hair color changed to full black hair and a slight short salt & pepper beard.

Scully looked up from finishing packing his suit case. Since she had no idea how long he and John Doggett will be working on the case inside the State department. "Mulder...what is all this with your hair and the beard?" She walked over to feel it against her hand. "It itches, I just hope to god sweetie it's going to be gone once your back home."

"It will be Dana. Is everything packed inside the suitcase?" Mulder says with heading for the kitchenette to get himself water to drink.

"When is Doggett going to pick you up to drive on over to the motel?" She hollered over with Mulder walking back in with two glasses with one for him and the other for Scully. "Thanks for the water, I am thirsty all of a sudden."

"He should be here in 15 minutes, as he had to pack. Are you all right Dana?" Mulder asked with concern in his tone.

"Just tired from all of the running around I have been doing with leaving the hospital and then the X files basement to pick up a few things from there before talking to Social Services. Otherwise I am just fine, I plan to take a nap once you leave with Doggett..."


	2. Chapter 2

Driving to the Grey Goose motel ten miles away from the State Department. John Doggett and his wife Monica Reyes paid for there adjoining rooms on the second floor after paying with their credit card, as with Fox Mulder five rooms down from them.

John Doggett had already spoken with there source inside the personnel office in order for the three of them to be working under cover. There would be one other that would know the F.B.I. would be working inside and that is General Stanton. He's been in charge of the missiles department, along with others over all for the past five years. He's very close to the president Donald Trump, even though Trump didn't get anyone else for the position.

Walking inside there rooms. Monica Reyes wanted to spend time with her husband. In spite the fact that she has been giving him the hint that she wanted to have sex with him.

He closes the door with locking it. Everyone won't be working until tomorrow morning. John turns to face his wife as she moves towards him with pushing him up against the door to completely shock him.

"What are you doing Monica?" He said in his usual gruff voice. She was pulling down the zipper of his black pants while opening up the belt holding up his pants.

"What do you think I am doing John?" She pulls out his semi hard shaft as she takes it deep down her throat to begin sucking, licking and biting around his entire cock. His nerve endings throughout his entire cock was throbbing.

And with John being a man, he pulled his wife's head to pushed it further down her throat. She gagged a little even though she was able to get past it.

John cried out for when the pressure was beginning to be just too much for him. He was breathing hard with his heart racing as with his blood pressure. "Jesus H. Christ Monica your killing me! He hollowed out when she pulled out to suck his lower section with his balls going into her mouth one at a time to drive him just crazy.....

"Now your going to fuck me hard John." As she stops for a moment to take off her clothes quickly. John turned her towards the door as he pushes his cock up into vagina and started to stroke in and out of her hard.

"Harder John!" She was holding onto him with her one leg up into the air with him stroking harder into her. She was soaked and wet with him hitting her G-Spot. It was at this time that John sucked one of her nipples excited from the entire sexual activity. He was sucking the nipple hard to have his wife cry out.

He was very close now. One more stroke into her and he spilled inside of her vagina. He moaned with the pressure of his orgasm having him taking in a deep breath.

He needed to slow down his breathing before he winds up with a heart attack. He was getting just too old for this type of sexual activity.

"John are you all right?" Monica asked with great concern for her husband.

"I will be in a moment or two Monica. I need to take a shower afterwards. Would you like to join me while I can wash your back and nothing else to add into the equation?"

"Sure! I would love to wash your back. I promise to behave myself, John and nothing else!" She said with crossing her fingers behind her back.

*****************************************************************************************************

State Department

After Murphy was able to finish his work at 7.30 p.m. With the change in shifts going on in all departments and including the security guards.

He would be able to enter the vault department with stealing the one document that was needed by his associates overseas. It was the codes for certain Air Force places for when they are in attack mode to drop nuclear weapons.

He was watching where he was moving around inside for when it comes to the security cameras. Looking at the time on his watch. It would be the time for when all of the three security guards would be in place now.

Murphy was able to get out in time to head back to his department to pack up for the evening and going home to call his source.


	3. Chapter 3

However for Murphy, one of the guards passing on by his department. Came inside asking what he was doing.

"What do you think your doing Murphy?" He was a small man for a guard, and older then most. Murphy didn't like the idea of being accuse of something.

"Nothing at all sir. I am finishing up packing to go on home finally. My boss had asked me earlier for when I would be finishing up with the work."

"Why are you here any way?" Being careful in what he's going to say to him. But he would be ready to try and over take him since Murphy is burly as compared to the guard.

Just when the guard turned. James Murphy picked up a heavy item that was on his desk to hit the man over his head hard. As he hits him twice more with his body on the floor. It was Murphy's job now to come up with a story for who ever will find his body.

Or he can move into the connecting office that no one uses, until he's able to get help and remove the body out of the this sector of the State department.

Since he was strong. He was able to remove the body with pulling it into the other office after opening it with the key. There was a large carton that was empty for which he can hide the body there and cover the top once again.

Afterwards he had to clean up the blood on the floor. He had special solution into a cabinet to use and clean up the crimson...

It wasn't going to take long before he had to call his boss. Hopefully he would still be in his office. Moving over to the phone he dialed the number of his office.

"State department. How can I help you?" He asked with looking at the caller I.D. on the screen.

"Sir it's Murphy. I need your help really bad." He states sounding frantic over the phone.

"What's wrong James?" He asked with worry etch in his demeanor.

"I need for you to come here right away. Something has happened sir. I can't say anything over the phone since it might be bugged." He says nothing else waiting for his boss to respond to his distress.

"All right damn it. I will be coming now. Lock the door until you hear my voice. Do not move away from the office until I get there."


	4. Chapter 4

After talking with Murphy on the phone. He had the feeling that something bad had happened. And why he quickly walked down to his office passing a security guard, when there is supposed to be two.

He was starting to put together a picture that maybe something happened to the guard. Knocking on the door to let Murphy know that it was him. Murphy opened the door to let him himself.

"What the hell did you do Murphy to call that way?" He says to his associate looking all ashen in his face.

"Come with me into the other room, I will be able to show you, sir. I am still shaking like a leaf after what I have done." Murphy replied with opening up the door with his keys.

Walking inside the door room. He switches on the light to show his boss the carton inside with the dead body.

"Jesus H. Christ, you killed the security guard. Why Murphy?" He said with annoyance in his voice.

Murphy had to take a deep breath into his lungs before answering the question. "He walked into the office asking too many questions, as if he knew something was going on with the stolen documents. In the spur of the moment with getting angry. When he turned around, I grabbed a spanner and just kept on hitting him in the head. I even cleaned up the blood on the floor with a special cleaning solution." His voice sounded shaky.

"I don't even know how we are supposed to get his body out of here without being seen. Since the shift change with the guards take effect in two hours." He replied to look at Murphy having something to say.

"What about the garbage chute down the hall away from any cameras. Garbage pick up won't start picking up in a few days, since it was already done early this morning."

Murphy replied with going back inside the other office to place the body in a green plastic bag. While his boss was helping him with lifting up the body since he was a small frame.


	5. Chapter 5

Colonel Elway was a wreck after coming to Murphy's office. Hopefully they will be able to pull it off with removing the body to the garbage chute, while carrying the body in a green garbage bag.

There was only one camera in this particular area and for which the guards once in a while would be looking at the screen.

Moving out of the office with the both men carrying the dead guard. They were able to move along the sides without anyone walking by until they reach the chute and placing the bag down the chute without a problem.

"We are going back to the office for a few moments. I will leave first heading towards my office. Afterwards you will leave acting as if nothing his happened. Understand?" Colonel Elway asked with waiting for his answer.

"Yes, Colonel. I am going home before changing into clean clothes to head to the local bar down the street from my house." Murphy says with the both of them smiling as if his boss had told him a joke. 

"Laugh. The camera is coming up as if I told you something very funny." Elway tells him before finally reaching the office.

*****************************************************************************************************

Dana Scully had visited both of her patients earlier today at the hospital. She was currently home at the house relaxing, while Mulder, Doggett and Monica Reyes were staying at the motel. In the morning all three of them will start the under cover operation at the State Department.

She had called for Chinese food for which will be arriving soon. Afterwards she plans to call the children's shelter to speak with Susan. That's if she is allowed to speak with her at all.

She has been missing the young girl. She was even thinking about talking to Mulder in regard to adopting Susan with Judith's blessing. It was at this time she heard a van pulled up to be her food with having to be really quick tonight.

She grabs the money off the marble coffee table to pay for the food, plus a tip for the delivery person. He was having a smile on his face after the type of tip he was going to get from Dana Scully. "Thanks for being quick with bringing the food." She takes the three bags from the young man's hand before backing out of the house to head back to his van for the next customer only a few miles away.

Scully had gotten herself settled with her food. However she wanted to call the shelter first before anything else.

Taking out her cell-phone from her pocket. She brings up the number that was currently in her contacts. She presses the send button to contact the main office.

"Washington, D.C.'s children shelter this is Burke. How can I help you?" She replied from the office over the phone.

"This is Dana Scully of the F.B.I., I am calling to speak with a Susan Madison. She is one of your clients recently arrived. Is it possible to speak with her?"

"Hold on please, while I have someone go get her. Since she was not asleep the last time I had check. " She puts Scully on hold, while she called one of the workers outside the office to run and get Susan Madison.

*****************************************************************************************************

Five minutes later

Scully was munching on an egg roll when finally she heard someone talking. She picked up the phone to speak with Susan.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you doing?" She asked with her heart racing and blood pressure going up a little.

"Okak Dana. I like this place. Everyone is treating me really nice here. How are you, Dana and the baby?" She asked in a low tone with her demeanor.

"We are both fine Susan. How have you been able to sleep since you're been talking to the therapists?" She asked with concern etch all over her face.

"It's getting better Dana. I wasn't able to sleep earlier worrying about you and mommy. Listen I need to go, I can't be staying on the shelter's phone." She said looking at the two listening in the office.

"I understand Susan. I will call again in a few weeks to check on how your doing. Please take care sweetie, good night. Love you!" She replied to hear Susan say the same reply back over the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

It had to be strange that James Murphy had shown up at the D.C. Cocktail bar, while agent Fox Mulder and John Doggett needing to relax before starting the operation in the morning. Monica Reyes opted to stay home and just sleep.

Walking into the bar. Both agents decided to grab an empty table. Not knowing that there suspect would be in the same place as well. Sitting on down with the waitress coming over with a menu settled them both with asking for drinks.

John looked up into the blue eyes of the waitress. "I will have a rum and coke to start. As for food since I don't need to look at the menu. I will have a cheeseburger with fries. I will order something to go when we are ready to leave." He says with thinking about his wife for when it comes to food.

"Sure enough sir." As she finished writing his order on the pad. "What about yourself sir?" As she spoke to Fox Mulder.

"I will have a Whiskey, while for food I will have the Roasted chicken with mashed and a salad. I won't be ordering anything extra. Thank you." It was at this time his IPhone had someone from the F.B.I.office sending photos of those they will be working with inside the state department.

As the waitress walked away from them to turn in the orders and having the bar tender filled the drinks. Otherwise Fox Mulder went to take a look at the photos. It was at this point that James Murphy had gotten up to play the Juke Box near them. After he had made his choices of the oldies but goodies. He had gone back to his seat at the bar.

"Doggett take a look at this phone and the man that was playing the juke box. What do you think?" Mulder asked with his curiosity kicking in.

Taking a look twice to be sure. He looked over at the bar to be James Murphy. "That's Murphy, Mulder! This is going to work to our advantage with introducing ourselves." He said with Fox Mulder giving him a look that wasn't proper.

"What's wrong?" Doggett asked before the waitress had come over with the drinks.

"Your food will be ready soon gentlemen. Excuse I have other customers asking for me." She walks away to head over to another table towards the back.

"I just don't like the fact that we should walk up to him and give our life stories." He says as a jest to get Doggett annoyed.

"Damn it Mulder! We just go up to him to introduce the both of us and just go from there." Doggett replied with anger in his demeanor.

"Fine." Mulder responded with his irritation in his voice. 

"Lets do this quickly." As the both of them get up to speak with Murphy at the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

Mulder and Doggett walked over to James Murphy sipping his drink at the bar with his food in front of him. "James Murphy is that you?" It's Grey Mason and this is Andrew Doggett. We are going to work with you at your department inside the State Department." Mason replied with shaking his firm hand.

"Oh, yes! I was informed by the personnel office that your both will be working in my department. It's nice to meet the both of you here. Are you enjoying the food and drink?"

"The drinks are fine. As for the food, it's not arrived as yet." Mason said to Murphy, while Doggett asked him about working on top secret documents.

"Why do you asked Doggett?" Murphy says with taking a sip of his drink his fourth already.

"Because we had been checked with our back ground in order to get a high security clearance to work in your department." Andrew Doggett responded with the lie they were supposed to tell him as part of the under cover operation.

"That is usually standard procedure with all new employees working for the State Department." He exclaimed with his demeanor and trying to calm his nerves after what happened today with killing the guard.

"Well any way Mr.Murphy, we wanted to introduce us to you this evening. We will leave you alone now." Mason replied with Doggett following and seeing there food arriving finally.

******************************************************************************************************

Back at his motel room after coming from the Cocktail bar. Fox Mulder was starting to move out of his clothing into his pajamas. All of a sudden his cell-phone was going off to be really strange. However looking at the caller I.D., it was showing the children's shelter in Washington, D.C.

He goes to answer it to be really curious as to who is calling him. "Hello, this is Fox Mulder. Who is this?" He asked to wait for a reply from the caller.

In a low tone so that no one would be able to hear her with a friend helping her out from inside the office. "It's Susan, Mulder. I wanted to talk a moment to you in order to hear your voice." Susan said over the phone with being scared that someone will catch her being out of her bed at this late hour.

"Hey! I miss you as well. But you need to stop sneaking out of your bed before your going to get into trouble. But it was a nice gesture on your part Susan. However I suggest you end this now and head back to bed. Okak?" He was hoping for the best that she would listen to him.

"I will right now Mulder. Good night and take care of yourself." She hangs up the phone on her end to sneak out of the office to find her way back to bed.....


	8. Chapter 8

California

Women's detention center

Judith Madison was having a hard time with being inside the center with the women that are tough as hell. She had been approached a few times from inside the women's showers. She was forced to have oral sex with two of the inmates. She was told not to say a word to the guards or else she would be hurt.

She hated this place and just wanted her adopted daughter Susan. It was the only thing was was keeping her sane right now.

She was laying on her cot needing to use the bathroom. She had no choice but to go with taking her chances with quickly inside. There was no one around this time for which she was lucky. Washing her face with taking the towels to wipe her face. She checked around further to see if those two were around and weren't.

She stopped inside the kitchen for where there were four of the ladies eating snacks. She grabbed a sandwich from the counter along with a diet Pepsi. She sat down into the corner to eat her food. She was on the defensive just in case someone tries to approach her.

Finally finished with her food. She went back to her cot with her bunk mate on the top was asleep. Judith being on the bottom was able to fall asleep quickly with getting under the grey blankets. Her last thought was of her adopted daughter Susan.

*****************************************************************************************************

State Department

Security had been called to the basement garbage chute. A body was found inside to be one of the security guards having worked yesterday.

Security was called to the document section. It was the entire second floor for the West end.

Grey Mason, Monica Lewis and Andrew Doggett were escorted to there positions inside the document unit. James Murphy currently had arrived to show them the ropes.

However it was Mason that had asked Murphy on what was going on. "We were stopped on the floor by security. What happened?" He asked with his curiosity kicking in.

"I believe, I heard a body was found inside one of the garbage chutes. There is an investigation going on right now. So all of us will have to be careful when ever we leave outside of the offices." Murphy says calmly in his demeanor.

"We will be sure to watch our step." Monica says before leaving to head for her position on the other side of this sector. She is going to be taken over by another employee for which Murphy called on the phone.

"What about us? What are we supposed to be doing?" Grey Mason says with Murphy telling the two that he will be showing them in a few moments.


	9. Chapter 9

State Department

 

Sergeant William Elroy of security was speaking to General Thor Ellison about the investigation of the dead security guard Gordon Lee found inside the garbage chute.

"Do you have any idea as to suspects on who might of have done this to Lee?" General Ellison asked from his office on the fourth floor.

"I have no idea sir. However no doubt you know about the under cover operation going on with the F.B.I.?" He says since he was one of a few of the personnel that knew about the operation.

"I know Sergeant. I just hope to god they will be able to catch who ever was involved. Since they are keeping an eye on James Murphy of the document's section. I have a feeling that it might of been him and his boss that might of been behind it."

"I need to go sir. I have to give a statement to the local police as well. Since they were called in as well with the county medical examiner Doctor Xanier Pruance to do the autopsy on the security guard with permission from his family." He announced with walking out of the General's office to head back to his department to wait for the police to arrive.

*****************************************************************************************************

Washington, D.C. County Medical Examiner

Doctor Xanier Pruance came out of his office to begin the autopsy on security officer to check for any further damage to his body that might of killed him out right.

Placing on his scrubs over his white jacket, mask and gloves. He turns on the voice recorder to take down every word he will say with cutting into the body. His assistant technician Cory Mathew handed him the first instrument to begin.

****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile inside the document's department

Mason Grey and Andrew Doggett were finishing up there work for the day. It's been a busy day for all three of the F.B.I. agents trying to find clues that James Murphy was involved with high clearance documents had been stolen by him.

Showing there badges to the security officers to leave the State Department and head back to there motel rooms. Afterwards they would be going over the entire day with each other and the movements of James Murphy.


	10. Chapter 10

Doctor Xanier Pruance was halfway through with the autopsy. He was checking his head with opening up the section for where he was hit over the head four times. He had died from a blood clot after after being hit with a blunt instrument.

After closing up. He was opening his stomach to check for any foreign substance that might give a further clue was to why he was killed.

Taking his time with checking every organ and stomach. He wasn't able to find anything at all. Accept the blood clot that killed him with the first blow. His assistant came over with asking on whether he needed any help further.

"No need Cory. I am all done here with finding nothing at all accept the blows to the security guard's head. Who ever did this really did a number on him. It's just too bad his family will have to suffer." Doctor Pruance says with telling Cory to place the body inside the cooler until his family is advised to pick up the body for burial.

"Yes sir, Doctor. Afterwards we can both go home with your relief arriving soon." Cory said with a smile since his shift had already been long enough.

"Thank god Cory. Excuse me I have a report to type up on the terminal and send it off to the office and military at the State Department.

*****************************************************************************************************

James Murphy had gone back to the bar with his boss Colonel Rollins Elway. The both of them needed to drink to try and relieve some of the tension of the past 24 hours.

"I just can't take it sir. It' s my own fault for what I have done." He said with taking a large sip of his drink.

"You need to go slow with your drinking or else your going to get into further trouble. And if this does happen Murphy, I won't be helping you out again." He said with anger in his voice with moving his drink to the side with asking the bar tender for a food menu.

"What would you like sir?" The young bartender asked with taking out his pad from the back near the register.

"The Chicken in the basket with fries sounds good. Along with another drink of the same." As he hands him a fifty dollar bill to pay for his stuff. While the bar tender checked the fifty dollar bill for any counterfeits. He rings up the total with handing him back his change.

Colonel Elway took the money and placed in back onto the counter. He was going to be drinking for a few more hours before going home he hopes! 

*****************************************************************************************************

Fox Mulder and John Doggett were having dinner together at a restaurant a few blocks away from the motel. They had been discussing James Murphy in the way he was acting all day around them. Even though Monica had very little contact with him,

"By the way Mulder. I was able to place a small bug inside his office. There is going to be a strong chance that Murphy just might give himself away with talking to his boss Colonel Rollins Elway. This is one of the ways we will be able to catch him in the act Mulder. " Doggett replied with taking his drink of Diet Pepsi to chewing a piece of his steak.

"That is really sneaky Doggett. I don't know why I didn't think of it in the first place." Mulder responded with shaking his head still with hearing about the bug.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile at the Women's Detention in California.

All of the women were outside in the yard exercising, walking or talking in their particular groups. Judith wanted to be alone as much as possible. While the guards on the top part of the roofs were watching with rifles.

She was being approached by the same women that had bothered her in the shower. They had told her basically that she needs to watch her step or else she will suffer again the punishment.

One of the guards in the yard came over to break it up between them or else will be sent into a cell instead of their cots.

Since it was almost time to head back inside. She went back inside to go take a shower before the others arrive. However what she didn't realize that there were others inside looking to take the woman down and attack her.

Two of the guards were paid off to have them alone inside the shower. Judith was caught by surprise when one man assuming to be a guard and two women trapped her inside with placing tape over her mouth and placing her onto the wet cement. The guard pulled out his hard penis to begin raping Judith, while the two ladies were cutting her breast with a knife as she screams out even though no one was able to hear her.

Her breast started to bleed, while the guard continued to stroke into her vagina rather hard. Spreading her legs further with the two women holding onto them. He punished her so badly that she was bleeding internally inside to have her past out.

He tells the ladies to cut her further with slicing into her stomach all of the way down to her clit. She was going to be left for dead until someone comes in to notice the body and the blood.

15 minutes later...

One of the ladies came into the shower from the yard. She started to scream alerting others that Judith's body was on the cement floor. It was a horrible sight to see. 

Several of the guards came into the shower to see on whether she was alive. They needed to call a coroner since Judith had already lost a great deal of blood from the shock.

Manager Alfie Waters had asked for an investigation with calling in the F.B.I. and police to find out who was actual behind the death of Judith.

Speaking to one of the guards. "We need to contact agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder to let them know that Judith Madison is dead.

******************************************************************************************************

11 P.M Eastern standard time Washington, D.C.

Dana Scully was still up sitting in the living room watching the news when her cell phone had gone off. She had already spoken with Mulder, so it had to be some one else. Looking at the number from the Women's detention center in California.

"Dana Scully, who is this please?" She asked with wondering what was going on.

"Agent Scully this is the manager of the Woman's Detention center. I understand that Judith Madison is the adopted mother of Susan Madison?" He said.

"Yes, that's right sir. What is going on?" Scully responded with worry etch on her face.

"I am sorry to say that Judith Madison is dead. She was raped this evening with having some one cut her to pieces with a knife to have her bleed out. There is going to be an investigation as to who was responsible behind killing the woman. But in the mean time the daughter Susan Madison will be alone without a mother or father." He responded with sorrow in his demeanor.

"Not alone! She has me and Mulder as friends. Thank you for giving me the news. It's sad that Judith even in prison she wasn't having the peace she wanted." She hangs up the phone to call Mulder with the news about Judith.


	12. Chapter 12

Dana Scully started to cry after hanging up the phone with the Women's Detention Center. She didn't want Susan to be alone ever again. Picking up her phone once again from the coffee table. She dialed Mulder's number for which she hopes he's still awake.

Actually Fox Mulder was sitting outside the motel sitting on the steps getting in some fresh air just after getting back from the restaurant. John Doggett and his wife Monica Reyes had gone to bed.

"Mulder! Dana what's wrong?" Hearing the sound of her voice over the phone.

"I am sorry to be disturbing you, Mulder. However I have just received bad news from the Women's Detention Center." She said with a tone that almost scared him.

"Why? What has happened Scully?" He asked in a serious demeanor getting up from the steps to head back inside to the rooms and sitting on down to the grey couch.

"Judith is dead Mulder. The guards had found her inside the shower raped and cut to pieces with some type of knife to have her bleed out. The manager had told me that there is going to be some type of investigation. Fox, I just can't believe this happening. And now Susan is completely alone with her adopted mother dead.

Fox Mulder didn't need to think long and hard about his next decision. "Scully when things calm down. I want you to speak with the children's shelter in regard to adopting Susan as part of our family. I know it's not going to be easy with us being on cases. We will be able to figure out a way to have her stay somewhere during those times."

"I will call them in the morning Fox and see what is involved with the adoption. Otherwise what's going on with the case at the State Department?" She asked with getting up from her seat.

"Would you believe Doggett actually placed a small bug in Murphy's office? Hopefully we will be able to catch him in the act with stealing sensitive documents and murdering the guard." Mulder responded even though his mind was on Susan inside the children's shelter.

*******************************************************************************************************

Early the next morning before Dana Scully left for the F.B.I. building and the basement. She needed to check on a file recently, otherwise she will be going to the Holy Rosary hospital to check on two of her patients.

Scully called the adoption center just outside of Washington, D.C. No one had picked up the phone, so she left a message for them to contact her about adopting Susan Madison. Afterwards she had to leave the house and head for the J.Edgar Hoover building.


	13. Chapter 13

After she had picked up the X file from the basement. She then left and made it in good time to the Holy Rosary hospital. She went to her office first with placing on the white lab coat before to to the ICU to speak with Jolie and Brenda ages 8 and 12 years old. Both have bone cancer in the different parts of there bodies.

She had spoken with them a few days ago. However now she would be discussing their cases with the parents on what she plans to do with the stem cell research.

Both parents were in the doctor's lounge waiting for her to arrive and discuss the options. When she walked inside, she had a lump in her throat caused by nerves.

She was asked a number of questions by the parents about the stem cell research. "Each and every case is different. There is no way in telling that Jolie and Brenda will be able to go into remission from the cancer type they have."

"How long before we know that your research will be working on my daughter Jolie?" Karen Benson says to Scully while holding onto her husband's hand.

"I won't know a thing at least for two days or so before we are able to see the change in her blood chemistry." Scully replied with the information she knows about the work. "It's going to be the same as well for Brenda. Since her condition is much more worst than Jolie."

The other parents were crying since they had no idea Brenda will recover from her bone cancer in both of her legs.

"When will you start Doctor Scully?" Karen Benson says with standing up to hug Scully for emotional support.

"Early tomorrow morning. I will be here very early to speak with Jolie and Brenda assure them that everything will be all right." Scully responded before leaving the lounge area to check her cell-phone. There was a message from the Woman's shelter of Washington, D.C.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile Grey Mason, Andrew Doggett and Monica Reyes had gone to work at the State Department to continue on with the under cover work. Currently they were working in the computer room typing up notes on the two new documents that had been received.

Monica had Mason and Doggett to read over the document first before typing the notes. "I wonder what Murphy and his boss is up to in his office?" Monica asked in a soft tone with her voice.

"We will know later once we are back at the motel to check the bug and the tape recording there conversation right now. But for now we just continue on with the work until then." John Doggett says to Mulder and Monica his wife.

"However we continue on until we know for sure that Murphy and his boss are behind the stealing of sensitive documents as with the murder of the guard yesterday." Doggett replied with getting on his computer terminal to begin typing.

*****************************************************************************************************

The investigation had been concluded with checking the video cameras hidden in the showers to find out who was responsible for the death of Judith Madison.

The manager of the women's detention center arrested the two security guards and placed the three women into solidarity confinement for now until the judgement will come down from the judge with longer sentences or even the death sentence in California.

Since Judith Madison had no living relatives with her uncle Jackson Madison dying two years ago from a stroke at age 75 years. She will be buried in Potter's Field type plot in California.

There hasn't been any word on whether her adopted daughter Susan will be told of her death....


	15. Chapter 15

After speaking with the parents, she knew that Jolie and Brenda were asleep. It would be a waste of time to speak with them now. Looking at the time on her watch. She was hungry as with the unborn baby inside her stomach.

Taking the elevator to down stairs. She heads for the cafeteria to have a late lunch. She was carrying the charts of both girls. She continued to check for any thing out of the ordinary that might help her with the surgeries on both girls.

This is her third time having to be working for the Holy Rosary hospital. Her first time was 15 years ago for when her relationship with Fox Mulder was down and out as well with divorcing him the first time. Otherwise now at age 50 things are so much better in spite the fact that her son William/Jackson is currently living/working in Cole Brook, Maine.

Moving the tray inside the line. She picked up two chicken salad sandwiches, fruit, tea and water. Afterwards depending on how full she would be. She just might buy a slice of pumpkin pie for her sugar cravings.

Paying for everything with her credit card. She was able to find a seat in a corner away from all of the traffic of the lunch crowd.

*****************************************************************************************************

William had started his full time job with the trucking company. He's been working with three others also full time with placing all of the cartons back into the warehouse for further usage. He had checked and had the paperwork in his hands. When the foreman had shown up looking for the paperwork to be taken upstairs into the office and placed into the office vault with the others.

"Here you go sir. Everything was all there and placed inside the warehouse. There is one more truck will be here soon for the day. Otherwise I will be sure that everything is cleaned up before I leave for home."

"Don't worry about the clean up. I will take care of it William. Your done a great job for your first full time day. Go on home now, I will adjust your time card to have you're hours to be eight hours." Foreman Joel Donaldson replied to have William shaking his head with the gesture.

"Thanks Mr. Donaldson. I will go get my things and call for a cab on my phone." William said with walking into to the lockers to grab his jacket and lunch bag still with items he didn't eat earlier.

*****************************************************************************************************

State Department

After working all day in the respected sections. It was now time to head on home after going through security checks. It was mostly a very quiet day for the three of them. James Murphy wasn't around all that much with having meetings with different employees on the documents that will be receiving soon from the couriers.


	16. Chapter 16

Heading up stairs to the sixth floor of the hospital to see Jolie and Brenda. Walking over to the nurses station of the cancer ward, She asked on whether her patients Jolie and Brenda were awake.

"They are Doctor Scully. Lunch was brought up to them to have a late lunch." The shift supervisor tells her after getting back from seeing the both of them.

"Thank you, I will go speak with them for a few moments since the surgery for the both of them are schedule in the morning."

"I have it listed on the chart." She says to Doctor Scully.

She moves away from the nurses station to head on over to the cancer ward for those that are serious to terminal. Scully was hoping and praying that her both patients won't be terminal with the stem cell research.

Moving over to Jolie's room. The door was wide opened for which Jolie was alone. She knocks on the door to let Jolie know that she was here.

"Hi! How are you sweetie?" As she bends down to give her a kiss on the brow.

"Much better after my nap and eating my lunch. Doctor Scully are you going to see me in the morning before the surgery?" She asked with a begging type demeanor.

"Of course I will dear. First thing in the morning before we take you down to the surgery ward." Scully says with pulling up a chair for a moment. "By the way where are your parents?"

"They went home to get some rest Dana." Jolie says with using Dana 's first name.

"It's understandable Jolie. Tomorrow is going to be a very stressful day for the both of them." She gets up to tell her that she was leaving to see another patient. "Please try to take it easy Jolie. Everything is going to be just fine." She responded with again giving her a quick peck to her brow.

"I will try Doctor Scully." She slowly walked out with taking a deep breath before heading down the hall to see Brenda.

She can hear voices inside. She was assuming it was Brenda's parents and it was them when she walked inside to see Brenda's eyes lit up with a bright smile. She was in bad shape for the most most. Her doctors had advised Scully that Brenda might not survive the surgery with her cancer had spread to her organs.

"How's it going everyone?" She asked even though she understood the stress they were having with the possible chance that she was going to die.

"Anxious in regard to tomorrow Doctor Scully." Mrs. Tarpley said with holding onto her husband's hand. The both of them had tears falling onto their faces.

"I am truly hoping that Brenda's cancer will go into remission once I apply the stem cell research to be rid of the cancer cells." Scully said with her stomach doing flips on her.

"What ever happens Doctor Scully, we appreciate your help with trying to save our daughter." Mr. Tarpley says to the doctor getting ready to leave.

"Thank you, Mr. Tarpley. I will see all of you in the morning. Brenda try to relax and everything will be just fine." Scully replied with moving out of the room to head for her office to pick up her belongings to go home.


	17. Chapter 17

Five thirty p.m. Motor Lodge

Mulder walked inside with Doggett and Monica rooms. Doggett went over to the wire tap to listen to the recordings coming from the Document room of the State Department.

Monica in the meantime went to go take a shower. Her husband John will tell her afterwards when Mulder leaves for his rooms.

"Enjoy the shower!" Doggett says to his wife moving past to head for the bathroom and a hot shower.

"Mulder give me a moment. I will have this working in a moment." He said to a very interested Fox Mulder standing before deciding to grab a chair to sit on the side of the device.

After taking a moment to have the recording to the beginning. As he presses the button to play. Both men now sitting listening...

They could hear the door opening with Murphy and his boss walking inside.

"I still can't believe this Murphy that you had to kill that guard. The investigation is still going on with security checking every department and asking employees."

"I told you before Colonel I had no choice. He was asking too many questions when he walk inside here. So I made the decision to hit him over the head several times." Murphy replied with moving over to a draw to take out an brown envelope with a report on another sensitive document to arrive soon.

"And what about trying to get into the vault to steal the document that is needed by the those overseas?" The colonel said with moving towards him to read the document that Murphy hands him.

"I will try to steal it tomorrow night when the change in shift happens around seven o'clock. Otherwise there is nothing else to do but wait it out." Murphy exclaimed with taking in a deep breath into his lungs to try and be rid of the stress he was feeling at the moment.

"Come on lets get out of here before your trainees arrive to start there work." The colonel said to Murphy to move out of the document room.

John Doggett turned off the device. "We will need to call the authorities to let them know that James Murphy is guilty as with his boss for the stealing of sensitive documents. While Murphy will no doubt be charged with murder of the security guard." Doggett said to Fox Mulder.

"No doubt the authorities will have to wait until James Murphy takes the document out of the vault before arresting him with the goods." Mulder responded.

"I agree Mulder." Doggett says with seeing his wife coming out of the shower in her night gown and robe.

"Now if you will excuse me Doggett. I will go call Scully and see how she's doing." Mulder moves off his chair to leave and head on over to his rooms.

"So what's the good news?" Monica says with taking off her robe. John Doggett had thought that she had on her night gown on under neath. She was nude and walked over to the door to lock it.

"Come here John. It's my time now to work magic on you." She said with her husband being pushed against the door.


	18. Chapter 18

This time Monica pulled her husband into the bedroom instead of pushing him against the door. She knocked him down onto the queen size bed of the motor lodge.

Doggett was loving it with the way his wife was being pushy. She was now on top of him with opening up his black belt buckle pulling it off him and throwing it onto the rug of the bedroom. Next came with opening up the buttons of the top part of his pants with helping him to pull them off and doing the same onto the rug. Neither gave a damn for the moment with there personal belongings on the floor.

After helping with the rest of his clothing. He was now down to his black boxers. Monica goes to place inside her hand to take hold of his penis semi hard already from the excitement.

John Doggett was loving every moment of what his wife was doing to him in the bedroom. Pulling out his cock inside, she places it into her mouth to work it until it's extremely hard to her likely.

It was at this time with her head down and sucking every inch, as with licking the bottom of the base near his two balls. He couldn't help but moan very loudly. She asked him on whether he need a gag to place inside his mouth to keep the noise down.

He agreed. She was able to find something to use as a gag to be place into his mouth. She then decided to take off all of her clothing being the sexy pink night gown and robe.

One thing for sure, he was giving her all types of looks from his eyes once she was completely nude. Still working his penis making it really hard. She didn't need any lotion having to be already soaked down below. She decided to sit on down his hard rock making him moan out louder through the gag.

She started to rock back and forth once she was comfortable with his size. Her muscles weren't straining for the moment, but they will once she pushes herself further into his cock hitting the G-Spot to have her soaked further.

Doggett grabbed her with using his hands to hold onto her nipples swelling and extending with pointing out further.

It was at this point getting up. She turned around to set herself back down on him, as she leaned back to have her husband continue to play rough with her breasts. She cried out. "OMG! Please John harder!

He continued to stroke harder up into her until he was ready to have his orgasm. She continued to bounce up and down on him until finally he erupted inside. She fell back onto him from pure exhaustion as with himself.


	19. Chapter 19

After ordering Chinese food and having a wonderful bubble bath using her vanilla candles inside the bathroom. She was about ready to try and sleep in bed with leaving her cell-phone on loud in case someone from the hospital tries to contact her.

Ten p.m. night time Holy Rosary hospital

 

ICU Brenda's room

Currently her parents were allowed to stay a few more minutes to stay with their daughter Brenda. Doctor Dana Scully was praying very hard that her stem cell research would save Brenda.

However all of a sudden the alarms were going off inside the room. Along with the nurse screaming "CODE BLUE!" She didn't need to repeat it as the team came in with the crash cart and Doctor Cooper working really late today.

He ordered the parents to leave until they are able to stable Brenda. Doctor Cooper started to ordered his nurses to give Brenda the adjusted medication to try and bring her back, along with using the paddles and voltage and use it onto her chest four times with different voltage amounts.

Her vitals had dropped to near zero. He needed to try two more times to bring her back. However the nurses near him working hard were shaking their heads in discuss.

"Doctor Cooper, you need to call it at Ten 15 P.M." His supervisor nurse Rose Marie Cerley tells him with a hand on his shoulder.

"All right call it!" As he pushes the paddles to the side in anger as he turns for a moment to not look at the body of Brenda.

Just as everyone was getting ready to clear the room and advising the parents, when all of a sudden her heart rate started to rise again as with her breathing and blood pressure.

"OMG! Doctor Cooper, she 's back with us. I believe this is some type of miracle!" Rose Marie cried out.

"I agree. Everyone check her out completely I need a full report on her blood count." Even though he looked up at the monitor telling him that her blood volume has risen from 2.9 to 9 volumes of blood. This is not possible with having cancer through both of her legs and bone.

Right away the nurse supervisor went to work on getting those tests done. While Doctor Cooper went to work to speak with the parents and calling Doctor Dana Scully.


	20. Chapter 20

Dana Scully was feeling better after ordering her Chinese food and taking a long hot bubble bath at the house after running around at the hospital and the J. EDGAR HOOVER building.

She was getting ready to head for bed on the first floor. When all of a sudden her cell-phone having turned it on loud. Her phone was on the dresser in the bedroom, she gets up from the edge of the bed to answer it.

"Doctor Scully, how can I help you?" She asked seeing the caller I.D. to be Holy Rosary hospital.

"This is Doctor Cooper. How are you Doctor Scully?" He asked from the nurses station.

"Getting ready to go to bed Doctor Cooper. What's going on that you have m eon red alert all of a sudden?" Scully said with great degree of concern with standing up inside the bedroom.

Doctor Cooper went into the details on what exactly happened with Brenda dying. He still was in shock on how she came back to him and everyone else in her room. "Doctor Scully currently I have everyone running all kinds of tests to have Brenda checked out with her entire blood chemistry. It had gone from 2.9 units to 11 total in the span of a few moments during that time she had crashed." Dr. Cooper said over the phone.

"Wow! That is truly amazing to have Brenda come back to life like this. Please let me know all of the results of the tests. I will be coming in the morning to visit Brenda and most of all Jolie." 

"I will be sure to have the nurses station to give you all of the results. Brenda is awake and in good spirits at this time of night. Good night Doctor Scully, I need to go on home now after a very long day and evening." Doctor Cooper responded with a long yawn before hanging on the phone.


	21. Chapter 21

She needed to call Mulder to let him know the wonderful news about Brenda. She looked at the time expecting that he would still be up. Grabbing her phone once again to bring up his name on the screen. She goes to press the send button waiting for the connection to go through.

Outside sitting on the steps taking in some fresh air. He wasn't ready to head for bed as yet. Having to hear his cell-phone going off inside his jacket. He takes the phone to answer it to be his wife Dana Scully.

"Mulder! Is there something wrong Dana?" He asked the question with concern in his demeanor.

"Everything is just fine Fox. I just received word from the hospital that Brenda had gone into Code Blue and was able to fight back with coming back to life. Her entire blood chemistry has changed for the better with using the Stem Cell research." Scully says with being in near tears again.

"Excellent news Scully. I know that it makes you feeling so much better as well?" Mulder replied with taking a deep breath into his lungs.

"Yes, it does Mulder. I will check in on Brenda in the morning. Since Doctor Cooper will have a full report on all of the tests done tonight on Brenda." She said.

"Are you all right as with the baby?" He asked in concern since she is having the baby at age fifty and he's going to be turning 56 with-in a week.

"We are both fine Fox. Worry about the case and having Murphy and his boss arrested." Scully exclaimed with standing up to head outside to sit on the front porch even though it feels like a storm is approaching.

Mulder could feel a storm was coming in quickly with the start of light rain. "Listen Dana, I need to go inside with the raining starting."

"I know! It's starting thunder and lightening as well. I suggest you get inside before something happens." Scully responded with a slight chuckle as she moves back inside the house.

"I am going now, so not to have you worry about me. I will talk to you tomorrow and let you know the latest on the case. Love you, Dana Scully." He says with hanging up quickly with a streak of lightening moving across the sky and then a number of booms.


	22. Chapter 22

Scully had gotten up very early with showering and dressing for the trip to the Holy Rosary hospital. She was very anxious to see Brenda and Jolie.

She would call her husband Mulder when she is all done at the hospital. She didn't have to go to the J. Edgar Hoover building since she had already picked up the files that was needed from the X Files basement.

She was glad in a way that it wasn't raining after last night thunder and lightening storm. She has never liked lightening ever since she has been a little girl. Her father when he was alive and on leave. He used to sit with her in bed telling stories of the sea to keep her mind off the lightening clapping in the fore ground.

Leaving the house and the grounds. She was able to head for the main road leading to the hospital. She had to drive normal with the speed in case of an accident with her pregnancy. She didn't need to have a problem.

Twenty minutes later she had arrived inside the under ground parking lot of the hospital. Parking her car as close as possible to the entrance and the elevator. She was lucky with a spot almost in front. Since it was a little chilled in the air from the storm late last night. She was able to arrive onto ICU level. She had stopped by the nurses station for where the full report was waiting for her when the shift supervisor handed it to her.

"Thanks!" She needed to read Brenda's blood chemistry for which the stem cell research had put the girl into remission to be really amazing. "This is wonderful! All of the tests show that Brenda is in remission from her cancer." Dana taking in a deep breath, she was mainly over whelmed.

She walked away to head on down the hall to Brenda's room. She would see her first before Jolie.

Walking into her room. Only Brenda was alone in her bed working on her lap top. She looks up from the screen to see her favorite doctor. "Hello Doctor Scully. How are you today after last night's storm?" Brenda asked as if she knew about her past in regard to lightening storms.

"I am just fine Brenda. Last night's storm did it bother you?" Scully asked with hugging the young woman.

"Nope! I was sleeping like a baby sometime after I had gone into code blue. Truly amazing. I understand by the doctors and nurses Dana that my cancer had gone into remission. I wish to thank you so much Doctor Scully for saving my life."

"Your very welcomed Brenda. Now I suggest you try and take it easy with a new lease on life." Scully replied with leaving her room with giving her another hug.

"I will try Dana Scully. Bye!" Brenda said with going back to her work on the lap top.

When Scully went looking for Jolie. She was outside in the gardens with her parents along with a nurse to keep an eye out on her since everyone was waiting for the final results on all of the tests that was done.

Scully decided to leave her alone and treat herself to a large breakfast at the local diner down the street from Holy Rosary hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

James Murphy had arrived back to his department after having a couple of meetings with the other departments connected to his.

When he walked into his. He saw the two new guys working on there assignment. They were very quiet when he walked into his office to start on his work. He had a deadline before he had to work later to remove the document from the safe tomorrow evening.

Meanwhile Mulder asked Doggett on whether he was able to contact the military in regard to the evidence.

"Yes, they will be ready tomorrow night with staying out of the way until he is actually inside." Doggett says to Mulder working on the computer with finishing up his copying the document into the computer.

"I wonder what Murphy is thinking about?" Doggett asked quietly to Mulder.

Shaking his head for a moment before answering. "I think he's feeling the quilt in regard to the murder and what he's been doing with the stealing of the documents."

"I think we have better be getting back to work before he finds out that we have been talking about him." Doggett announced with going back to working on the computer. He was glad in a way that they only had four more hours to go with the shift.

He's only seen his wife Monica only once today since they had started to work inside the State department.

*****************************************************************************************************

Murphy inside his office looked at the time. It was getting very close to lunch and he was hungry. So he closed up everything inside his office. Since he didn't want anyone looking around.

Walking out and telling the two that he would be going out for an hour lunch. "See you later gentlemen. If you finish your work. You're be able to go for lunch as well or if you like I will punch in your time and just go on home and come back tomorrow." He was all of a sudden being nice in regard to the lunch and going on home.

"Thanks we will take you up on the offer to go on home after lunch. We have actually finished the work that you had given to us Mr. Murphy." Mulder replied to him with a wide smile on his face.

"All right then I will take care of your time when I get back from my lunch. Please lock up the door with cleaning up your areas. See you tomorrow gentlemen." Murphy said with opening the door to head out into the hallway.


	24. Chapter 24

Scully was enjoying herself with the breakfast she was having. The baby inside her stomach as she touches her belly sitting in the corner of the diner.

She was drinking tea with her eggs, bacon and potatoes to be rare for her to have bacon. She looked at the time. She was wondering on whether it was a good time to see A.D. Walter Skinner at his apartment with his wife. No doubt will be working at his office inside the F.B.I. building.

After finishing up the last of her white toast with margarine. She pulled out her cell-phone to call her boss and find out how he's doing. She dialed his number that was up on the screen. Taking a moment for the connection to go on through.

"Hello this is Walter Skinner. Scully it's nice to hear from you. What's going on?" He asked from his living room sitting in a chair watching on Demand on the cable systems.

"Sir I was wondering on whether it was all right to come and visit you. Unless it's at the wrong time?" Scully replied with pushing her plate to the side to finish the last of the tea.

"It's fine Scully please come and keep me company. My wife is working late at the office with a pile of paperwork that had come in from the agents." He says over the phone with watching the news for the local area.

"I will be there in twenty five minutes depending on the traffic sir. See you soon." She hangs up the cell-phone with getting up from the table. She went to pay the bill at the register that was sitting on the table from the waitress.

*****************************************************************************************************

After having a quick lunch with John Doggett at the diner. Fox Mulder had arrived back to his motel room that was missing his wife Scully. He had wished she had stayed with him here instead of the house.

He needed to call her and see how she is doing overall today.The news from Holy Rosary hospital was excellent for his wife Scully and the stem cell research.

He needed to take a shower. However he opted to call her with bringing up the number. He presses the button for a connection.

Skinner's apartment....

Scully tells her boss she needed to answer the phone. "Mulder what's going on to have you calling me?" She said with annoyance in her demeanor.

"Murphy let us go home early today after finishing up our work in the office. Where are you sweetie?" He asked with concern for his wife.

"Visiting our boss Walter Skinner." She says with a smile.

"How he's doing Dana? Can I speak with him for a moment?" Moment replied with being anxious to have his wife come to the motel. He was in great need for her emotionally and in the bed.

"He's doing so much better Mulder. I will let you speak with him with giving the phone to him."

Skinner takes the phone from her hand. "Mulder what's happening with the case?" Skinner responded with asking about the case at the State department.

"Murphy is going to be arrested tomorrow night with him taking the sensitive document from the vault. And how did you find out that it was him that murdered the security guard?" He asked even though he just wanted to hear it from agent Mulder.

"John Doggett placed a but inside the office for when we weren't around. He spilled his guts to his boss for which was in on it with throwing the body down the garbage chute. He's also behind the stealing of the documents being sold overseas for the highest bidder."

"You two seem to be working really well together now, along with being cagey too boot!" Skinner said with a slight smirk showing up on his face.

"We seem to be sir. We will let you know in a few days on what the final outcome of the case would be. Please take care and when do you expect to come back to work?" Mulder asked.

"Don't know Mulder. However I will be seeing my doctor in a week. He's going to check me out and then make the decision on whether I will be fine to go back to work. I need to work with going stir crazy with being alone while my wife is working. Here is Scully again Mulder. Talk to you soon."

"Mulder where are you ?" She wanted to know with missing him a great deal with the case.

"At the motel. Please come here. I have a friend that needs attention very badly." He replied with touching his groin.

Scully chuckled. "I will come now Mulder. I will say good bye to our boss and leave." She hung up with give Skinner a hug before getting ready to leave and meet up with her husband.


	25. FINALE

The strain of her sitting on her husband's friend was beginning to be a little too much. Even though she was loving every inch of his shaft inside her.

She was so swollen and hot inside her clit. She really didn't want him to come quickly before it was over. She had gotten up to put herself into a different position to have him come from behind. Mulder was very eager as hell to get her off quickly as much as possible.

Telling her to lean down as far as possible with her head. So that he would be able to hit her G-spot and beyond. From behind he was able to grab her nipples with his hands to have her cry out.

Scully and Mulder connected together were so over heated. Neither was able to stand it. Even though after coming hard inside of her. Still he wanted to continue on with eating her out to no end.....

Leaning her head over the edge of the bed. Her husband started with tongue ever so gentle with her swollen bud and the outer section. She grabbed hard at the edge of the bed with her hands from pushing over the edge with another orgasm. She begged him to suck and lick harder to have her so wet with wetting the sheets, herself and Mulder's mouth.

'Jesus!" She moaned out with Mulder using his mouth to take her in fully and didn't let go. Her entire body buckled under the pressure. She came so hard that she was weak and dizzy with her head leaning over. Mulder helped her up from the edge of the bed. While a few moments later they laid together in each other's arms.

****************************************************************************************************

It was the next night at the State Department.

James Murphy was caught red handed with the very sensitive document about the new stealth bomber. Authorities from the State department and the military police arrested him and his boss at his home asking for a lawyer.

Murphy was given his rights while his hands were being placed behind his back with the cuffs by security. He would be taken into custody to a building outside the State Department and be interrogated. Even though everyone knows he's guilty with the wired tap from inside his office.

As it had turned out. Officials involved in the operation wee arrested and were awaiting sentences by the military court.

Here in the United States.

James Murphy and the Colonel were given 25 years to life. Even though giving the names of those overseas.

The director of the F.B.I. was very pleased with the outcome of the case. While the assistant director gave Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, John Doggett and Monica Reyes Doggett all new cases to work on.

A.D. Walter Skinner returned to work two weeks later after his doctor released him to begin working between seven to nine hours. He would have physical therapy once a week on the weekend to help rebuild some of the muscles that still needs help.

Jolie and Brenda at Holy Rosary hospital were able to come on home with there cancer in remission. Dana Scully was very pleased about it when she was on the road working a case in New York.

 

The End


End file.
